


I call your name

by ByronBlack



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Gen, Ghosts, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: Pope is pulled from deep in a dream by the sudden appearance of a ghost.





	I call your name

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this and all other fics from this point should be set post season 2 so if you haven't seen season 1: Spoilers...

That night Pope was pulled from somewhere deep in a dream. He opened his eyes and sprung up in a cold sweat. He hung his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. His eyes were still glazed over, like a newborn puppy's. It took his eyes a few minuets to adjust before to his dark bedroom.

 

That’s when he looked up to see Catherine sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She didn’t look like a ghost. All see through with rattling chains. Were it not for the fact he had killer her himself he would have sworn she was as real as you or me.

 

Catherine’s spirit got up and slinked across the room. She crawled into bed and climbed on top of him, and began rubbing herself against him.  Pope remained perfectly still and stoic as a cigar store Indian. He didn’t know weather to be turned on or horrified...

 

“Say my name!” said Catherine.

 

Catherine grabbed Pope by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer till he was only inches from her face. Her mouth curled in a snarl as she said it once more. “Say my name!”

 

“You're supposed to be dead..” Pope said.

 

She slapped him across the face and said. “I said, said my name!”

 

“Catherine…” Pope said in a low growl.

 

Then as quickly as she appeared. She was gone, and Pope woke up back in his own bed. For a moment Pope was unsure if he was still dreaming or not. In a unnervingly calm voice he called out Catherine's name a few more times into into the darkness, hoping she would come back. But she didn’t. She was gone. Leaving Pope alone and Haunted once more.

Pope lied back down on the bed and turned on the radio, and listened to the music till he fell back to sleep...

 

_I call your name, but your not there_

_was I to blame? for being unfair..._

_Don't you know I can't sleep at night, since you've been gone..._

_I never weep at night, I can't go on..._


End file.
